


Scribbles Of Love

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if she was Kakashi's daughter and was a prodigy in her own right, there was one thing she utterly sucked at. Drawing. Good thing he more than made up for her horrid skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbles Of Love

Kagome hummed as she drew on the sketchpad, given to her by the impassive young man sitting next to her. She leaned against the tree behind her as she looked over her current sketch one last time, looking for any flaws, after a few minutes and finding none she turned to her impassive companion.

"Oi, Sai-Kun. What do you think?" She turned the sketchpad towards him so he could critic it. He stared at her drawing, then her, and then back again.

"…What is it?" Kagome frowned at him and looked at her drawing. What did he mean 'what is it?' It was obviously a dog.

"What do you mean? It's a dog of course; in fact it's one of 'tou-san's summons. What did you think it was?" Sai looked at her blankly and answered in a monotone.

"A two headed blob." Kagome flushed lightly and slapped his arm in embarrassment.

"It does not look like a two headed blob! You're just jealous of my superior drawing abilities." She turned her back on him, crossing her arms over her chest as she huffed in anger.

Sai smiled lightly at her antics, she never failed to amuse him, which was why he was going to make her his. He already fought her father, Kakashi, and her best friend, Naruto, for the right to court her, just like his book said to do, and won.

As of right now they were engaged to be married, much to everyone's shock especially the hag's, in the upcoming week. He was on paid leave until after the honeymoon, much to Tsunade's annoyance but he had won the bet fair and square with a little help from Naruto. So unless he wanted the next week, their wedding and their honeymoon, to be a living hell he was going to have to patch things up with his little bride to be.

He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her petit waist and pulled her into his embrace. She huffed and ignored him stubbornly, which was something she picked up from her father over the past four months that they had been reunited.

Kagome had been raised by her non-nin aunt in a non-nin village, because Kakashi was afraid to lose her just like he had lost everyone else important to him; Tobi, Rin, his parents, the Hokage and Kagome's mother. But now that she was back she had picked up some of his traits and banned the reading of Come Come Paradise much to her father's dismay, which caused him to chuckle again.

"Come now love. I never said it was an ugly two headed blob. In fact I happen to think it's a very cute two headed blob." Kagome looked at him suspiciously, he never was one for terms of endearment, let alone physical touching and they were in public, which usually made him more distant. She chalked up to his rigorous training in root to never show emotion towards any one thing or person lest they be used against you, and she accepted it. After all everyone had something they wanted to forget yet couldn't, but then again when she first arrived and found herself falling for the stoic boy she was told to give up because he was emotionally constipated and cared for no one and nothing.

Yet, here she was being held in her future husband's arms with him trying to beg her forgiveness. So she decided to take pity on him.

"You better not just be saying that to get back in my good graces. Because if I find out you're lying I'll kick your butt. I may not be a ninja but I know how to make a man cry." Sai inwardly gulped but laughed it off.

"Though I would like to see you try, you know that I would never intentionally lie to you." Kagome smiled at him.

"Hai." Even though she knew he would unintentionally lie to her, which scared her, because what if one day he had a mission that he knew he wouldn't return from, yet he left anyway promising to return knowing it was highly implausible he wouldn't?

Sai, noticing the change in her behavior held her more tightly to his chest, he knew what she was thinking of, she had voiced her concern over his job only once but it had stayed with him. She was afraid of losing him, of becoming an early widow, of being left alone to raise their children, that is assuming they even had any; yet she was willing to put aside her fears and spend whatever time they had together, whether it be short or long, loving him.

In turn he would do whatever he could to make her happy and whatever it took to return to her after a mission, because she brought him happiness, she loved him and gave him a reason to fight, a reason to come home, and a reason to live. Something he, as a former member of Root never thought he could have had. Hell, he never even hoped, or dreamed he could and for that he would forever be grateful that she chose him to love and in return he would love her.

Kagome, as if sensing his unspoken vow cuddled into his embrace.

"I love you Sai." Sai nodded knowing that he didn't have to speak the words for her to know he loved her as well.


End file.
